Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" |"http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111203004746/caw/images/3/32/Bcw4.png" |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! colspan="2" style="background: #000000; color: #C0C0C0; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Information |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Acronym | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |BCW Promotions |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Industry | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Professional Wrestling |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Headquarters | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |New York |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Area Served | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |World Wide |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Episodes | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |N/A |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Theme Music | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Across the Nation by Union Underground |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Brand(s) | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Rampage & Mayhem |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Additional Shows | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Fusion coming Soon |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Established | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |May 5, 2011 |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! colspan="2" style="background: #000000; color: #C0C0C0; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Management |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Chairman | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Craig Mack |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Vice President | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Alex Maverick |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | CEO | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |N/A |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Writer(s) | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Samantha |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Founder(s) | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Craig Mack |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! colspan="2" style="background: #000000; color: #C0C0C0; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | External Links |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Website | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |http://www.bcwpromotions.webs.com |- |} Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions/Productions) was founded on May 5, 2011. BCW is going to present past, present and future stars to see who can co-exist with one another and see which generation is better. This company was created to show the best CAW's in wrestling history. The company's first broadcasted show on YouTube was "BCW Home-Coming" Live June 25, 2011 from our home arena, The Entertainment Center. BCW's weekly signature shows are Rampage & Mayhem which are live every Monday & Friday on our network channel Youtube.com/BCWPromotions2013 & watch the old episodes on Youtube.com/BCWPromotions.The biggest showcase for BCW is "Bound For Greatness which is in May. BCW will try every week to bring the best to the table and produce the best matches as we can or at least not to suck! History Founded by Craig Mack on May 5, 2011, BCW currently has three board members who are in charge of the operations for BCW. Craig Mack own majority of the company. BCW Promotions has two board members which consist of President Craig Macl and Executive Vice President Alex Maverick. The BCW team works hard each and every week to make each show the best. The first event in BCW before Rampage and Mayhem aired in July was BCW Home-Coming Event which was aired on June 25, 2011 in Boston, Massachusetts at BCW's home arena, The Entertainment Center. Boston Championship Wrestling has produced a lot of shows from it's debut in June all the way to December of 2011. In January of 2012, BCW programming advanced to 1080 High Definition taping. Along with the move to better vision, BCW aquired new arenas for the shows Rampage and Mayhem. BCW No Guts No Glory was the first Created Pay Per View to be recorded in 1080 HD. The 2012 year for BCW saw Goldberg return along with The Undertaker from WWE, and the return of legendary tag team D-Generation X. New CAW stars debuted in 2012 like Jason Storm, Bill, Tim Dakota (The Rough Riders), Justice, Pain Demic, The Executioner, Tank, & Detox. On May 9, 2012, Season 2 of Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions kicked off as BCW hosted Super-Rampage. The event took place in Newark, New Jersey at the Prudential Center. That night, BCW President and owner Craig Mack had a tournament called "BCW Championship Challenge". The tournmanet was won by Goldberg who faces BCW Champion Chris Jericho on June 3, 2012 in Dallas, Texas at BCW Guilty As Charged. Season 2 of BCW took a hiatus after the June Internet pay per view Night of Honor. The hiatus was only suppose to last for two weeks and return on July 4th for a special episode. The sole purpose of the hiatus was to revamp the network and shows. The BCW Board and creative writers could not come to an agreement for a new look and new storylines. This hiatus that lasted for 3 months, BCW had to cancel there three IPPv's Money in the Vault, Summer-Fest, & Tap or Snap. The hiatus came to a end on September 30, 2012. Season 2 resumed on October 8, 2012 with the Super-Show. From October to December BCW only did Super-Shows till the start of 2013. On January 27, 2013 in Los Angeles, California, BCW presented the largest rumble match between CAW's and present wrestlers. The rumble match had 60 men in the ring. The winner of this match was a unknown assaliant who goes by the name Braga Castro leader of the Stone Cold Assassians. He will face World Champion Big Show at BCW's grand show Bound For Greatness 2 on May 5, 2013 in Nashville, TN. On March 30, 2013, BCW held their 1st Annual All-Star Challenge event. This event lasted for two days and included 7 leagues: CAW Champions League (CCL) , Dragon Pro Wrestling (DPW) , American Wrestling Federation (AWF) , Next CAW Wrestling (NCA), Free Style Wrestling (FSW), CAW of Honor Wrestling (COH), and Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW). Monday Night Rampage Monday Night Rampage is BCW's flagship show that debuted on July 4, 2011 at the Izod Center in New Jersey. Every episode is uploaded to the BCW Network Channel on Youtube. The first episode of Rampage featured the first ever 6-Man Tag Team Match in BCW history. It saw BCW Champion John Cena team with Chris Jericho and Goldberg to take on World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison, Edge, and "The Viper" Randy Orton. All episodes of Rampage are available every Monday after 3pm. On May 9, 2012 Season 2 of BCW debuted from Newark, New Jersey. This night saw a tournament made by BCW President Craig Connors. The tournmanet was called "BCW Championship Challenge". Monday Night Rampage switched to 1080 High Definition format in the start of January 2012. All shows of BCW are produced in 1080 HD. The theme song for Monday Night Rampage is "Across the Nation" by The Union Underground. Season 3 of BCW is set to start May 6, 2013 in Detroit, Michigan. Friday Night Mayhem To spice up Friday nights, BCW Promotions created Friday Night Mayhem. The pilot episode of Mayhem debuted on July 8, 2011 at the Wachovia Center in Pennsylvania. This night showed, Newly crowned World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison step into the ring to face Randy Orton and Edge in a Triple Threat Match. Friday Night Mayhem videos are uploaded to BCW Network channel on YouTube every Friday. Mayhem episodes are live at 5:30pm. The videos become available on Friday's after 3pm. On April 19, 2013, BCW President Craig Mack posted on the official Facebook Page "Attention-BCW President Craig Mack has made a decision starting today, there is no more BCW Mayhem. For the new storyline era he is doing, mayhem is not needed. Depending on the success of the storyline, mayhem may be gone indefinitely. BCW still holds the rights to the show name" This post has paused Mayhem from taping due to a new direction Craig Mack is taking with Boston Championship Wrestling. As of right now Mayhem's timeline is this: July 8, 2011-April 5, 2013. Management Craig Mack-BCW President & Co Founder Alex Mavrick-Executive Vice President & Co Founder Samantha-Creative Writer Championships & Accomplishments As of 04/01/13 there are 9 championships in BCW Promotions: BCW Championship, World Heavyweight Championship, Classic Championship, TV Championship, BCW Tag Team Championship, BCW All Star Championship, National Championship, International Championship & Divas Championship. The Hardcore Championship was discontinued on the April 2, 2012 edition of Rampage when Mick Foley defeated Thomas Connors in an Extreme Rules Match. The Extreme Championship was discontinued after the BCW Creative team had no more storyline for it. Rob Van Dam is the official last champion. The TV Championship & Classic Championship were announced on 9/25/11 at BCW Night of Honor in St. Louis, Missouri. The Internet Championship saw its first champion Shawn Michaels by defeating Dolph Ziggler in a Steel Cage The Classic Championship had its first new owner as it saw Michael McGillicutty defeat 5 other men in a 6-Man Elimination Battle Royal. As of 04/01/2013 BCW Champion is Jason Storm. World Heavyweight Champion is Big Show. National Champion is Jack Swagger. International Champion is Wade Barrett. BCW Tag Team Champions are Triple H & Shawn Michaels (D-X). Classic Champion is Benjamin Lee. TV Champion is John Cena. BCW Divas Champion is Carla. BCW CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY -John Cena (Won at BCW Home-Coming Event 6/25/11-Hell in a Cell) against Chris Jericho, Goldberg, Alberto Del Rio, R-Truth & CM Punk -Chris Jericho (Won on December 5, 2011 Edition of Rampage) against John Cena -Goldberg (Won at Guilty As Charged June 3, 2012) against Chris Jericho in a Steel Cage Match -Evan Bourne (Won at Night of Honor June 24, 2012) against Goldberg & Chris Jericho in a Triple Threat Match. Cashed in Money in the Bank brief case -'Jason Storm (Won December 16, 2012 at Final Hour) against Evan Bourne in a Singles Match' WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY -John Morrison (Won at BCW Home-Coming Event 6/25/11-6 Man Battle Royal) against Randy Orton, Christian, Abyss, Jeff Combs, & Edge -Abyss (Won at Night Of Honor September 25, 2011) against Edge after cashing in Money in the Bank Briefcase -'Big Show (Won at Bound For Greatness May 5, 2012) against Abyss in a Monsters Ball Match (Current Champion)' NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY -Sheamus (Won at BCW Home-Coming Event 6/25/11) Triple Threat Match against Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston -'Jack Swagger (Won at Asylum October 16, 2011) Hell in a Cell Match against Sheamus' INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY -Daniel Bryan (Won at BCW Home-Coming Event 6/25/11) against Justin Gabriel -Rob Van Dam (Won at BCW Night of Honor September 25, 2011) against Daniel Bryan -'Wade Barrett (Won October 7, 2011 Edition of Mayhem) against Rob Van Dam' BCW TV CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY -Shawn Michaels (Won at Night of Honor September 25, 2011) in Steel Cage Match against Drew McIntyre -The Rock (Won at BCW Last Man Standing Nov 13 2011)during Pre-Show against Shawn Michaels -'John Cena (Won at Bound For Greatness May 5, 2012) against The Rock' BCW CLASSIC CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY -Michael McGillicutty (Won at Night of Honor September 25, 2011) 6 Pack Challenge against Mark Henry, Alberto Del Rio, Christian, Alex Riley, & Wade Barrett -Christian (Won at Asylum October 16, 2011) in Hell in a Cell against Michael McGillicutty -'Jeff "The Dominator Combs (Won at Final Hour December 18, 2011) Flaming Table Match against Christian' UNIFIED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY -Brother Ray & Tyler Reks (Won at BCW Home-Coming Event 6/25/11) against Matt Hardy & Finlay -Corporate Mafia (Tom & Jeff Connors) Won at Summer-Fest against Brother Ray & Tyler Reks -CM Punk & Heath Slater (won at Asylum 10/16/11) against Tom & Jeff Connors (Corporate Mafia) -Corporate Mafia (Tom & Jeff Connors) Won at Last Man Standing against CM Punk & Heath Slater -'D-Generation X(Triple H & Shawn Michaels) Won at Bound For Greatness against (Corporate Mafia) Tom & Jeff Connors' ALL STAR CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY '-Justice (Won at BCW All Star Challenge March 31, 2013) defeated Garnett Court in Finals' DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY -Natalya (Won at BCW Home-Coming Event 6/25/11) Divas Scramble match against Kayla, Maryse, Beth Phoenix, & Melina -Kayla (Won at Money in the Vault July 24, 2011) against Natalya -Chyna (Won at Summer-Fest August 28, 2011) against Kayla -Kayla (Won on November 14, 2011 Edition of Rampage) against Chyna -'Carla (Won at BCW Final Hour December 18, 2011) Triple Threat Ladder Match against Kayla & Chyna' OTHER ACCOMPLISHMENTS Mega Events 2013 Up Coming Events Bound For Greatness II (May 5, 2013) Guilty As Charged 2013 (June 2, 2013) Night of Honor 2013 (June 30, 2013) BCW Retribution 2013 (July 20, 2013) Summer-Fest 2013 (August 17, 2013) BCW Tap or Snap 2013 (September 7, 2013) BCW Asylum 2013 (October 12, 2013) Last Man Standing 2013 (November 16, 2013) BCW Final Hour 2013 (December 2013) Category:Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2011 Category:Active Federations